


Hajime what are you doing?

by erasercloud



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dismemberment, Gay Hinata Hajime, Graphic Description, Nagito dies, Other, Pain, Vomit, Vore, chapter 4, despair disease, funhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erasercloud/pseuds/erasercloud
Summary: Hajime can’t function without food, and he can’t stop himself before nagito becomes his victim.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Hajime what are you doing?

**Author's Note:**

> Pls this a joke fanfic I swear I’m not into vore

It wasn’t any secret nagito had extreme luck, after all he managed to secure a comfortable place in this luxurious room. The silky smooth bed sheets slid against his pale white skin. Hair dusted out on the cotton pillows beneath his head. Velvet blankets tucked around his fragile body for extra warmth. He didn’t bother to keep any clothes on besides his underwear, since he wasn’t expecting anyone.

Nagito felt secure and safe, even though the door wasn’t locked. Why would he have to? It’s not like anyone would try to kill him- if they did they would talk to him first. And regardless, he wouldn't mind being a stepping stone for them all. The only downfall was, there were no windows. The whole house was neglected of natural day light- not like it bothered or effected him though.

Another downfall was the lack of outside sound. The walls were thick and soundproof, which creeped the albino out slightly, but he tried not to think about it. Delicate eyelids fluttering shut, he allowed his mind to drift off into a peaceful slumber through the night.

* * *

Hajime groaned and gripped his hair tightly, his brain throbbing. A aching headache infected his body, making him feel weak and sick. Along with that was the accompanied starvation- his stomach wailing and begging for a snack, or something to digest. His mouth felt dry like the hottest deserts, tongue rubbing against his gums like rough sand paper.

Hinata was laid in his room, trying to fall asleep, however the agonising emptiness in his stomach disallowed him to even begin to drift off. Fluttering open his baby eyelids, he tried to bare his surroundings, he noticed his mind began to fog over with a thin haze, which began to slowly build up and up and get worse and worse, until he couldn’t think for himself. All he could hear where echos in his decaying mind, whispering for him to do things. Bad things.

As much as he tried to shake away the disturbing thoughts, they continued to invade his brainless mind, imbedding themselves deeper and deeper into his thoughts until they were drowning ever other thought he had. He couldn't kill someone... he refused. Hunger would not control him. However, despite how hard he tried to keep that motive, the urge for food grew stronger and stronger until it was swallowing him. Tingles tickled his skin, poking and prodding at the flesh, encouraging his corrupt thoughts. There was someone... an easy target.

Eyes glazed over with no emotion, he made his way towards strawberry house. Footsteps heavy and body swaying slightly, he needed his meal now. Glancing around, his eyes locked onto the lounge room, falling onto the phone. Smirking devilishly, he trailed over and grabbed the item, tucking it under his arm for later activities.

As he turned around to leave, his body grew cold as if he was missing something. Spinning back around he saw it. Perfect. Setting down the phone he marched towards the clock. Gulping down a nervous lump in his throat, he smashed the glass and began a war of tugging and pulling at the hands. The shattered glass has sliced his hand slightly, but he paid no attention to it. In the back of his mind he was overwhelmed with uncertainty and guilt. However his blood thirsty self wasn’t strong enough to stop his ruthless actions.

Finally getting the small but sharp, metal hand free, he let the clock drop and smash onto the floor with a loud clatter. Glass coated the floor with its glossy shards, crunching beneath the brunettes feet as he picked up the phone and left the area. Checking both ways to make sure no one would catch him, he walked towards that door. The oak one which stood tall and closed.

Hajime could turn away. He could go back and starve to death... no... stomach rumbling, he imagined the amazing meal he could feast on- and that was enough the urge him on. Not bothering to knock or even alarm the other male he was here, his shaking hand gripped the handle, pushing the door open.

Immediately upon his uninvited arrival, Nagito shot up at the thundering sound of wood slamming against the wall. Full emerald eyes blown as wide as frying pans, watching the intruder slam the door closed behind him with another shake to the building. Chuckling nervously, Nagito tried to relax his thoughts watching Hajime slowly approach his bed. 

”h-Hajime you frightened me! Is there anything you need-“ he asked, gulping nervously. No words were spoken in exchange. As he was about to speak again he was met with the phone being swung and connecting with his temple with a loud collision. The albino could feel his brain rattling in his skull, a loud crack echoing around the bedroom. He wouldn’t be surprised if he had a concussion after that strong blow to the head. Nagito collapsed onto the mattress with a pained groan, a deafening ringing echoing in his ears as a blinding pain spread across his mind. 

Huffing and puffing, Hajime lifted up the phone once again and brought it back down with force he’d never managed before, listening to the ear-splitting noise of the impact against the albinos face again- blood splattered all over his hands and phone, which was becoming slippery in his grip. As the thinner male collapsed beneath he, the brunette took the chance to hover the hefty item above Komaedas stomach, his fingers slowly letting go one by one. Just as his pinkie slipped off the handle, it plummeted down- soon to be accompanied by the silenced screams of pain as it crushed his organs. Bones cracking under the pressure as a couple of his ribs snapped like twigs under the immense pressure. 

A mixture of drool and blood dripped down Nagitos pale chin as he gasped for air, trying desperately to push the suffocating offender off his fragile stomach- but to no avail. His legs kicked out helplessly as his pink blood dripped onto the bedsheets beneath him. Was Hajime killing him in such brutal ways? He couldn't help but feel a little honoured. After all the brunette was going through all this work just to kill him. How generous.

Growling lowly under his breathe, Hajime grabbed the phone wire and began wrapping it around the white haired males dainty body, watching as it tied his twitching limbs together helplessly. Komaeda couldn’t do anything but struggle hopelessly.

“h-Hajime perhaps we could talk this through a little bit more..?” Nagito suggested, looking up at the male in power, vision slightly blurry. His body felt so heavy- like every muscle was being weighed down by dense weights, pinning him to the scuffled bed sheets.

Hajime seized his hand in a tight grip, examining the soft features. Long, twig like fingers twitching nervously. Palms sticky with sweat, glistening in front of his eyes like a sweet sugar coating. Not being able to resist, he licked a long line up the palm of his hand, tasting the salty fluids on his tongue. Having enough of the little desert, he slammed the fragile hand down onto the bed and grabbed the sharp blade he acquired. 

Chuckling psychotically to himself, he pressed the sharp clock handle against one of the boney fingers at the knuckle. Slowly, he began to press down. Flesh slowly separated, spilling open to accommodate the blade. Blood oozed out from the cut. Sawing motions continued at a vigorous speed, warm blood squirting all over the bedsheets. Occasionally a speck of blood would splatter into his lips and he would lick it up with pride, tasting the iron bitterness that filled his stomach.

Bone blocked the rest of the way, however Hajime continued to jam the sharp handle deeper and deeper into they pale flesh, hearing the snapping and cracking of bones, before his finger was hanging off by a singular string of flesh. Screams of agony escaped Komaedas dry mouth, tears flowing down his pained eyes.

humming to himself, Hajime slowly pulled the dismembered finger off the blood coated hand, watching the slight colour fade from it. Blood gushed from the knuckle and soaked into the dirty sheets. small veins hung limply, like noodles, still throbbing with blood. Cries of pain filled his ears and he began to get agitated. Staring at the finger in his hand, his eyes glanced up at the albino writhing in painful discomfort.

Reaching his hand up, he stuffed the blood drenched finger into Komaedas mouth, listening to him gag and cough around it. That should shut him up. Picking the blade up with a tight grip, he trailed the blade across the rest of his body, looking for another spot. Trails of pink blood spread across his pale body like train tracks, highlighting his delicious skin.

Licking his chapped lips, he longed to get a taste of that sweet flesh. Snatching his other hand, he listened to the choked screams of protest coming from the other. Bringing the hand closer to his face, he examined each finger carefully, bending them and squeezing them, before settling on his middle finger. Forcing him to hold out his middle finger, he sunk his teeth down at the knuckle.

Gradually, his bite sunk down deeper and deeper, beginning to feel the joints twist and pop out of place. Tendons break. Blood beginning to pour into his salivating mouth. Skin ripped and shrivelled off. The nail scrapped the back of his through as it wiggled- trying to escape. Repressing his gags, he bit down harder and harder, before he was met with a shield of bone. Using his molars, he crunched down, feeling the satisfying feeling of bones snapping between his teeth. Slowly pulling back, blood streamed from his mouth as the finger lay limply in his mouth. Chewing down, he ground down the chewy flesh, beginning to swallow it down.

Watching Nagitos pale face, coughing up phlegm around his finger. Spitting out the bones and nail, the brunette looked at the engraved cracks along them. His tastebuds desired more. More of that beautiful flesh sliding down his throat and filling up his stomach.

Sensually, he travelled lower and lower, resting by Nagitos feet, digging his nail along the surface. They looked so small and cute, Hajime couldn’t resist the sudden urge. Opening his jaw wide, he bit into the side of his foot, taking mouth fulls of savoury flesh into his mouth. Blood dripped down from his chin, the satisfying drops being drowned out by gags and cries.

Scowling, Hajime gazed up and down a fountain of vomit stained on Nagitos chest, accompanied by the limp finger. Laughing softly, Hinata finished his mouthful and moved up, dragging his finger along the putrid liquids. Lumps of half digested food stuck onto his snow white chest. The smell was repulsive, but enticing to Hajime, who found satisfaction in squashing the lumps of mush onto the stained chest.

”H-Hajime I don’t understand!” Nagito cried out weakly, his body shaking with pain- running out of energy. Every part of his body felt like lava was running through his veins. His blood felt ice cold against his boiling skin. His throat was sore and jaw aching from all the screaming. Eyes were puffy and red with tears, dried train tracks along his rosy cheeks.

Wiping away the lumpy liquids, he watched the fragile chest raise up and down rapidly. His attention fell onto the cute nipples that poked out at him. Leaning down, he lapped a long line against the bud, before using his teeth to nibble on it. He listened to Nagitos distressed cries for help, before chomping down onto the soft flesh. It didn’t take a lot of effort before it was loose in his mouth and sliding down his throat.  
  
Cries of agony slipped past Nagitos blood stained lips as he was forced to endure such excruciating torture. His eyes were clenched closed, not wanting to see all the gory blood... his blood... he didn’t want to watch Hajime devour his mutilated limbs with pleasure. Screams for help echoed around the bedroom, as he struggled and tried to fight against the wire. Hajime groaned in annoyances and picked up the blade, holding the smaller boy down firmly 

Sliding the cold blade along his neck, he watched the fountain of blood pour out immediately like a broken faucet. All the colour drained from his face. The life leaving his limping body. Blood seeped into his white mop of hair and stained it bright pink. Cutting deeper and deeper he managed to rip the hole apart slightly wider. Allowing his finger to slip into the slippery gap in his neck, he felt around. The pad of his finger brushed against something squishy. Found it. Slowly dragging it out, he watched his voice box tumble out of his neck like a prize at the arcade machine.

Gently scooping it up into his hands, he nibbled at it, savouring the taste and texture of such a sweet treat. Gradually he began to take bigger bites, before he has devoured it all. He could feel the squishy texture sliding down his throat and filling up his stomach, achieving his desire. However he couldn’t stop here.

Nagitos chest has stopped rising, and the beating of his heart was hardly detectable. His lower half was drenched in urine and his bowls, the stench lingering in the misty air. Wet blood continued to pool beneath him. If possible, his skin looked even more pallid than before.

Skimming a hand against his thin stomach, he pressed down on the rib cage which prodded through his porcelain skin. His stomach was sunken in slightly, small gurgling noises emerged from under the transparent skin- as the rest of his organs shut down.

Picking up the clock handle, he glazed lines down his stomach, watching red bumps bubble at such a small touch. With his free hand, he pressed his palm against the visible rib cages, slowly beginning to press down. Bones raptured and fractured, beginning to collapse beneath his hand. Cracked edges poked at the skin, threatening to break through the flesh.

Suddenly, he jammed the handle as deep into his stomach as he could, slowly beginning to slice open the tissue. Blood trickle down. It was surprising he still had blood left to shed. Digging the tips of his fingers into the thin slit he created, he began to slowly stretch it out so he could slid his fist in easily.

The skin stretched like a rubber band, making it easy for him to slid his hand into that warm heat. Slimy lumps rubbed against his hand as he explored his stomach. Wetness coated his hand like walking through a spiderweb, stringing between his fingers. Through the thin layers of skin he could see where his hand was located inside his lifeless body.

Between his fingers he felt something big and bumpy... there it was. Slowly, he began tugging at the slippery organ. There was a tug of war between the tissue locking it in place and Hajimes deathly grip. Moving his whole body back, he managed to loosen it out of place, slipping it towards the opening. The lumpy surface slithered out of the whole and tumbled besides him, pulling out copious amount of tissue and muscle.

Gripping onto the departed organ, saliva began to accumulate in his mouth- a small amount trickling down his chin. Elevating the stomach higher, he inspected the surface, looking for the perfect spot. Breathing deeply through his knows, he embedded his teeth into the tough muscle.

Tearing through he tough outside, he watched as stomach acid and lumps of half digested food spilt all over his lap. The smell reeked of decaying bodies, making Hinata half gag. In his mouth, he could taste the slight burn of acid in his mouth, corroding at his teeth. Letting the rest of the half-eaten organ fall flaccidly onto the bed.

Eyes lingering over his mutilated body, his eyes landed on the only article of clothing still displayed on his blood coated body. Rolling his golden eyes, he began to slowly tug down the concealing fabric until it was half way down his smooth thighs.

Between his legs hung a shrivelled, small penis, which had retracted back into the foreskin. Laughing at the small length, he reached down and grabbed the cock in a choke hold, watching any reminding colour drain from it. Fantasy’s filled his kind as he began to moved his head lower, letting it slip past his wet lips. It fit perfectly in his mouth, not too big. Closing his eyes, he began to bite down.

Chewing through blood vessels and tissue, he swallowed down blood which squirted into his mouth and in his face. The sagging skin laid heavily against his tongue as he ground the body part into shreds of flesh, allowing it to glide down his oesophagus with easy. Leaning back, he admired all the work he had done. Many body parts had been amputated- as if he had been mauled by a wild animal.

Walking towards the door, the sound of blood dripping off his fingers and splatting onto the floor echoed around the silent room. He left the clock handle and phone abandoned besides the dead body. At least he wasn’t hungry anymore. 


End file.
